


The Accident

by Zg1rl



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zg1rl/pseuds/Zg1rl
Summary: Mark worries about Jacks health after a big crash on the freeway





	

Mark raced down the hall. Which room did nurse say he was in? Way it 309? Or 310? No it's definitely 309. Mark raced trying to find his lover’s hospital room in fear it might be too late.

 

“ The Accident “ 

 

Jack was on a bus on his way to the airport to go to Pax ahead of Mark to make sure everything was in order.A little girl sat in the seat next to his, her mother sat with her. Though it happened in a matter of seconds. The moment seemed to drag on forever. The panicked shrieking, the jolt that came with the impact. Debris flew. Metal, glass, asphalt. A mixture of screams the girl’s mom was trying to shield her child. But a piece of metal pierced her thigh. Jack ran over to provide cover for the small girl. This gave him multiple cuts. The bus fell into the ditch. Jack fell sideways hitting his head on the floor. There was a blur of voices and sirens. Then he blacked out. 

 

“ back to mark in the hospital “ 

 

Mark had finally found Jack’s hospital room where he noticed that Jack was attached to a massive amount of machines all covered in lights and buttons. The only one that he could recognize was the heart monitor which was beeping at a steady pace. Footsteps came from the doorway behind Mark. Wiping his tears away he greeted the young lady with a bandaged leg and her daughter “ ugh (sniff) hi” Mark said holding his hand out his hand which she gladly shook. “Hi, my name is Evelyn and this is my daughter Millie. “Your umm” “ boyfriend “ Mark quickly finished “ right your boyfriend saved my daughter's life. He shielded her from the debris making his injuries worse.” the little girl shuffle out from behind her mother. “ We came by to say thank you and give him this” Millie handed Mark a teddy bear “ thanks sweetheart” he said kindly “ if you wanted i could call you when he wakes up” would you mind giving me your phone number and i'll get him to call you later” while Mark and Evelyn exchanged phone numbers Millie went up and whispered a small thank you to jack and ran off to catch up with her mother. Mark went and sat with Jack and held his hand. After a while Jack intertwined his finger with Marks “ Jack? “ Mark said while sniffling Jack sleepily opened his eyes “ hey ye goofy goober” he said slowly “ what happened? Where am I?” Jack asked confused “ you're in a hospital” Mark said calmly “ you were on you way to Pax and your bus crashed” “ you hit your head pretty hard. You were holding a little girl protecting her from the debris” “Millie “ Jack said panicked “ are they okay “ he asked suddenly out of breath. “ Yeah they're fine. they came by earlier to sat thanks. I told them you'd call them when you felt up to it.” “ I feel up to it now “ Jack said eagerly Mark called them up they exchanged hello, thank yous and goodbyes. By that point Jack had pushed his limits so Mark climbed in the little hospital bed with him and drifted off into a deep slumber. A few days later Jack was able to go home but he was on house arrest and the were forced to miss Pax but that didn't matter. Mark and Jack did a colab to say sorry and explain what happened and everyone understood and there lives went back to normal in a few week which left the boys filled with happiness and relief as they pushed forward with their lives.


End file.
